1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to latching devices and more particularly to latching devices for securing a first member such as a door, panel or the like in a closed position relative to a second member such as a corresponding door, panel or frame.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various types of latching devices for use in securing a first member such as a door, panel or the like in a closed position relative to a corresponding second member such as a door, panel or frame are known.
Some types are adapted to be mounted within an aperture provided through the first member, such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,978,152, 4,878,367, 4,763,935, 4,556,244 and 4,583,775, which are each assigned to Southco, Inc., the assignee of the present application. In each of these forgoing patents, mounting of the latch is accomplished through interaction of a flange or similar member on the latch against an outer surface of the first member adjacent to the respective aperture. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,152, a slam-action latch is shown in FIG. 3 having an exterior mounting flange 24 in engagement with an outer surface of a door 15 when in the mounted position. Such types of devices have a disadvantage that they can not be used where flush mounting is desired. Another type of latch incorporates a flange or similar member which engages an inner surface of a door. However, such type of device has disadvantages that it can not readily be used with doors of varying thicknesses and also it requires that a specially configured shaped cavity be provided in the door which is time consuming to provide installation.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing and to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.